Another me
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Parallel universes are always unpredictable but some things never change.</html>


Hi !

this story is by Archer and I hope you guys like it :)

Disclaimer : I do not own the franchise this is purely for fun

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bludhaven<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nightwing landed silently as possible,atop his apartment rooftop. He smiled when he heard the barely audible thud his brothers made as they landed behind him . nightwing raised his hand signalling for them to halt,They obeyed his silent comand and watched silently as Nightwing crossed the roof to its edge so he could study the surrounding streets and rooftops of his apartment building .He coul see no dangers .He turned and began walking towards his brothers when he gave a thumbs while he nodded . He quickly walked to rooftop door . By the time Nightwing entered the first landing the others had changed and stuffed their gear in the bags they had hidden and retrieved earlier that night .Nightwing tossed Jason his apartment keys "It's on the 3rd floor".Jason nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder .It only contained his hood and stuff for the sleep over which he still couldn't believe Grayson had talked him into . Tim followed suit but paused hesitating on whether to leave Grayson who was rummaging through his bag .Nightwing stopped his search when he felt their gaze and smiled ,"Go I'll .catch up".Tim and Damien nodded and ran to catch up to Jason who waited one landing below.<p>

Once the others were gone he quickly got changed but made sure his eskrieme where in his bag ,he glanced up at the camera which he had set on a loop since he moved in to the building . Nightwing easily sprinted the 3 flights of stairs and two hallways later to his front door which was warning bells went off in his head . He opened the door wincing at the creek .He quietly walked down the hall way and sighed in relief when he heard Tim and Damien arguing-not that he approved ,he was just glad it wasn't screams of terror.

He casually walked into the lounge / kitchen and dumped his bag among the others at the end of the hall .He smiled at the sight of Tim and Damian setting up a game board atop the coffee table inlounge are of the room .They where at least trying to get along just for him ,this made him smile even wider .The loud clutter and string of colorful swear words grabbed his attention.

"Jay you alright " asked Richard as he walked to the counter that was the only real division between the kitchen and the eaned across the counter in time to notice the open drawer and see Jason picking cutlary of the floor. Why Jason had even opened the drawer wasn't a question he was gonna bother trying to figure out.

Jason looked up at him ,"I'm okay".

Richard nodded and leaned back .After a while of sitting on one of the bar chairs he grinned and grabbed the cordless phone thee all wall .Once he was sure the phone had power he grabbed the stack of takeout menus - which were bound with an elastic band - theu where next to the phone base. With a skip in his step he walked to the couch and sat by his younger siblings.

Jason dumped the spoons in the sink and walked to the lounge,He frowned at how normal they where all acting emphasize on the 'acting'.he slumped ontothe couch next to Richard. Tim and Damian sat on the other side of the coffee table on the floor

Richards voice broke his train of thought .

"Okay!.So guys what do you feel like having tonight"

Jason took the bundle of menus offered to him and began looking at them he tossed the ones he looked at onto the free space of the coffe table . Damian put down the monopoly piece he was holding so he could look through the pile of what Jason had already looked through he tilted his head and frowned and after a moment he asked "Grayson. shouldn't you pick ,seeing as how it is your birthday ?".

Richard ruffled Damian's hair and replied "I'm okay with anything and I would rather everyone was happy with what they where eating.".

They eventually picked Chinese which they ate while watching a movie off of netflix . Then they played a few video games before their need for sleep over powered them . Jason crawled on to the couch and muttered," thanks "when Richard covered him with a blanket and put a pillow under his head . Richard smiled when he looked at Tim and Damian who had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the tv the adorable part about it was that they where hugging,Damian was curled against Tim's chest . Richard couldn't help him self and took a first scooped up Damian and carried him to his Bedroom and tucked him in his bed then he fetched Tim and repeated the action.

After Richard changed in the bathroom down the hall he went to the lounge and flopped across an armchair and eventually fell asleep.

Richard sat up slowly and stretched then rose to his feet he lazely rubbed at his eyes and stopped when he noticed Jason on the looked at the curtains a plan already forming despite his half aware state . He easily made his way to the windows and opened the curtains with enthusiasm. He cringed at the sudden brightness but it didn't deter him, he persevered and waited for the complaint he was sure would come or pillow. Except when it didn't he looked over his shoulder. Jason glared at him through half-opened eyes before he rolled over and buried his face into the side of the couch to get away from the sunlight which woke him. Richard laughed and closed the curtains and went to the kitchen to make breakfast that hopefully wouldn't give its consumers a sudden case of nausea.

He glared at his empty fridge and made note he need to go proper groceries shopping .he opened a cupboard he grabbed around for cereal and muttered"great",when he couldn't find a box that wasn't empty . He checked the wall clock he still had at least half an hour before any of his younger siblings awoke.

He showered quickly and got his way out he grabbed his bike keys,cellphone and paused at the door .He back tracked to the kitchen where he found some colorful paper and a satisfied with his note he taped it to the fridge so nature or bad luck wouldn't ruin his brothers chances of noticing it. He hesitated at the door and went back and made copy's of the same note and taped them all over the kitchen .This time on his way down the hall way he paused at the coat rack grabbing his large superman hoodie .Richard looked at the mirror to straighten it out.

Jason sat bolt upright when he heard the scream,which once fully aware he realized it Tim and Damians . His curiosity got the better of him and he was soon standing at the bedroom door leaning against the open door frame grinning. Tim was dazed on the floor while Damian folded his arms and huffed .Tim quickly got up and shoved past Jason to go get ready . before Jason could comment He had to doge an alarm clock,letter opener and he of course dodged these but his only warning of Richards bear hug was Damian's smug look.

"Morning Jay" Shouted Richard as he grabbed his un suspecting brother. Jason scowled and shoved him ,he replied "Yeah,Good morning, and what's with the hugging so early?".

Richard shrugged then smiled at Damian when he realized Damian was awake,and did a small wave while he greeted " Good morning little D".Richard noticed the broken alarm clock which lay besidAli's foot hi gaze traveled to the letter opener embedded in the door frame . Richard sighed.

Tim walked out the bathroom fully dressed ,toweling his hair dry and shouted"Bathrooms free".Tim walked up to a wall mirror a little further down the passage to make sure none of his clothing was out-of-place.

Damian hopped off of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom .Richard and Jason parted to let him pass then stood in silence that was slowly becoming tense .Richard wanting to avoid a fight but also wanting to tell Jason ,said "You can use my other bathroom if you want it's the second door on the left of this passage".He pointed at it from the door way.

Jason nodded and replied "Thanks" as he went to get ready .Seeing as Richard had nothing else to do he went to the kitchen turning on the lights as he went before he began setting bowls and spoons out .Suddenly he realized the curtains where still drawn . He first went and dimmed the lights then walked to the curtains and frowned at them .A sudden feeling that something was wrong surfaced .Richard looked around his hand now clutching the curtains . Nothing seemed out of place in the lounge his eyes slowly drifted to the kitchen ,He immediately noticed the lack of his pink sticky notes . he swore they where there a second ago .This lead him to notice other things like the takeout boxes logos where the wrong colour his gaze slowly locked on to the clock which was also the wrong colour yet the right make.

He had to force him self to look at the hallway entrance where instead of their bags a single pink bag sat with blue letters spelling 'Tina'.

"defiantly weird ",thought Richard .

Tim walked In ,he waved in greeting before siting on a bar stool .Shortly after him walked in Damian followed by Jason who frowned at the floor and voiced his confusion "Is it just me or are the floors the wrong color?".He looked up to see his brothers frowning at the floor.

Tim was the first to speak "that's not possible it was defiantly not oak ...Richard?".Richard didn't answer he simply turned around and stared at the too dull curtains and flung them apart.

The shocked silence that fell didn't quite match the mixed feelings that flooded them .Tim stood up as if the chair was deadly .Tim unconcionsly stepped closer to Richard and folded his arms .Jason swore loudly and tried to come up with a logical reason for what was happening he didn't drink last night and he was pretty sure the muffins Alfred made for them weren't "magic Muffins".The sound of voices at the door made them snap back to reality .The sound of a keys jingling set them on edge but luckily their training kicked in and they managed to stay calm .Richard who had noticed more than just the floor ran into the hall way. His brothers hot on his skidded to a halt before the front door .He quickly pulled out his key and shoved it into the key hole praying it would both fit and buy them time .The key fit causing a short-lived relief .

They ran back to the lounge that was both comforting by how familiar it was yet terrifying because they knew it wasn't what they mind kept telling them it was.

"What do we do?"Tim said in a rather loud panicked voice . Damian opened his mouth to speak but Jason clamped a hand over Damian's mouth when he noticed the lack of jingling keys .Damian having not noticed the lack of sound bit Jason in retaliation to the not so subtle 'shut up'.

Tim quickly muffled Jason's surprised scream .They stood like that for a moment, breathing heavily out of panic and in hopes that they hadn't been found out . Richard couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped whole situation was just so absurd .Damian being to short couldn't do anything to stop his brothers laughter and had to settle for glaring along with the others who couldn't do anything in time to stop him .The sound of a door being kicked in made the situation suddenly more real than a moment ago.

Richard ran, the others immediately followed his lead footsteps as light as possible . One after thee other they entered a bedroom that was identical to anyone who wouldn't notice the details like Richard did now .Richard pointed to the suddenly, perfectly made bed .It was a silent command for them to get under it .The others obeyed which surprised him .He swiftly crouched by the bed side and gave his instructions "Stay till I have drawn who ever is out there away then meet at berry blast".he swiftly rose to his feet and grabbed the blankets which he dragged to hide the front of the bed where his brothers faces would other wise be obvious. he heard the two voices in the lounge now,they sounded female .He glanced around room to find something useful he grabbed a cap and sunglasses off of the side table,He shoved the hat under the bed .

Richard then ran down the hall putting on the shades as he went .He purposefully let his usual grace leave him to draw the other occupants of the lounge attention .he did pause to look at them so he could describe them to his brothers later ,he moved quickly not having time to study them further .He ran towards the door past the girl checking behind the coach and the girl in the kitchen near the cupboards .

He sped up when he heard their following foot steps ,He ignored the elevator and went straight for the stair case which he hoped would deter his followers to his annoyance it only deter one girl.

The girl who followed Richard was keeping up ,he wasn't sure where the other one was .The girl following hims stamina both annoyed and amazed him . He waved cheerful at the Guard who looked up from his newspaper at the sound of his approach .The guard waved back at him then resumed his reading .The man realizing he was not a tenant stood up just as mystery girl flung the stair case door open and shouted "Help! Stop him!".A mere second later the elevator opened from which the other girl stepped out. The Guard not understanding what was going on but hearing the cry for help did what Any good guard in his position would do,He attempted to catch the man .Richard saw the guard charging out the corner of his eye and dove forward and slid across the floor easily thanks to his jacket . Once clear of the guard he quickly got up and ran out not bothering to check if the guard who had leapt at him had joined in .He knew the man wouldn't ,after all he wasn't that good of a guard.

He frantically looked around till he realized he was panicking and calmed himself .Once calm he began running again despite the stitch in his side and the lack of oxygen from his extreme run which he ran at full speed.

He had to slow down but was glad when he did cause he was now able to hear his followers who he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't slowed .They where a little to quite for his liking .Richard tried many ways to lose his tails ,none of his usual tricks where working .He was now standing outside the Haven mall .He couldn't help but stare at the massive words stating "Haven Mall" which are all in the wrong color. Feeling very vulnerable and exposed suddenly he pulled on his hood,And shoved his hands in his pockets.

He looked behind him and noticing that the girls weren't looking for him but talking to some man who's Back faced him .Without hesitation he dashed into the mall.

Once inside he thanked his lucky stars that the Mall opened two hours earlier in the morning than most malls.

He also thanked them for the massive clock on the wall which displayed a different time to his watch,which he realized had stopped . This also helped clear up why the room clock matched his wrist watch but not the mall one . His thoughts where " it also must have stopped,but why?"

With many questions in his head he made his way to Berry Blast .

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at the apartment.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Once they where sure that everything was okay they crawled out from their spot beneath the bed.<p>

"We should not have let him go alone"stated Damian arms crossed .Jason ignored him and stared at the cap not sure why his brother had none to gentle shoved it into his side ,he ran a had across his face his eyes focused suddenly on the prominent bite mark on his hand.

"Really Demon, did you have to bite me"asked Jason who glared at Damian .Tim not wanting to stay in the apartment or even the building for that matter changed the topic."Firstly. I think we should leave before those girls come back and secondly what do you guys think this cap is for?".

Damian seeing an opportunity to rib Tim said "It's obviously meant to be worn drake".

"I know that !" said Tim harshly before continuing a bit more calmly"What I meant was what did he want us to do with it?".

Jason not liking the situation ran a hand through his hair in frustration ,Seeing the white locks of hair fall in his eyes made him realize just how calm his brother was despite his insane laughter .Not bothering to explain he snatched the black cap which to his annoyance had a Batman logo on it and put it on making sure his white hair was visaboe . Tim nodded in approval and realization to no one in particular .Jason not wanting things to get awkward lead the way till they where outside .

They stood huddled together outside on the side walk . Tim buried his face within his hands and sighed in frustration,Earning him a glare from Damian and an eye roll from Jason."What! I am not over reacting .We just woke up in some strangers apartment that looks a hell of a lot like...you know who's apartment and we don't know where Berry Blast is!" yelled Tim .

Tim sighed sadly as he hung his head and muttered quietly just so his brothers could hear "sorry.I just lost it for a moment there".

Jason chuckled "That's an understatement ".

Damian not actually being the cold-hearted person everyone made him out to be , tried to comfort Tim the only way he knew how. "I know where Berry blast is so stop whining Drake".

Jason shook his head and laughed in amusement at the two of them having a death glare match .Jason walked to the road side to begin hailing for a taxi . He had barely stretched his arm out when he felt to bodies collide into him,he looked down to see that Damian and Tim had teamed up despite their earlier argument .their arms interlinked around his waist pinning one arm while also holding him in place.

"Are you insane,We cannot take a taxi" said Tim.

"Todd has always been insane".Jason managed to ignore Damian's ribbing and agreed to their 'request ' to walk there.

They all stood for a moment outside Bludhaven mall staring at the sign which not only told them what building they where at but that they defiantly weren't in their decided to refuse or acknowledge this information and walked determinedly inside .The others suddenly feeling insecure and seeing Jason as their life boat followed just as determined but for a different reason.

The relief the boys felt when they saw Richard siting at a table looking at a menu was like one they had never felt before. Richard looked up due to the feeling of being watched and smiled an infectious smile when he saw his brothers walking towards waved and couldn't help but laugh at them trying to hide their relief . smiles and embarrassment hidden behind Pride ,Bravado and false calmness.

Damian ran ahead and claimed the seat beside him while Tim and Jason speed walked and sat in the opposite chairs .They Quietly greeted him not wanting to draw anymore attention. Damian starred intensely at Richard and asked"Are you okay Grayson?.Do you know who those intruders where?".

Richards smile lessened but soon came back as he answered."I'm not really sure who they are .The older one who looked about twenty was tan like me almost same height as me .She had long black hair blue eyes. I'm just going to give you guts a detailed description of her cloths so you will be able to spot her easily if you come into contact with her."He looked around to see everyone was okay with it ,they nodded." She wore jeans a t-shirt and matching sneakers.".

He paused so the others could ask questions they didn't so he continued."The other girl was about Timmy's age also had blue eyes and black hair that was shorter though...like casses hair style.I didn't really get a good look at her all I saw was a T-shirt with a check shirt over it."

Everybody was quite after that .Deep in their own thoughts till a cheerful voice broke it.

"Hello!.Welcome to Berry Blast !.Here is some menus for you and I hope you you have blast at this fine establishment " .The waitress smiled broadly at each of them as she went around placing the menus then cheerful skipped away saying over her shoulder "I'll be back when you're ready to order .Also just place the menu face down if your ready before I return ".

"I am very creep-ed out right now"Tim whispered .the others nodded in agreement no one was that happy or friendly being a waitress .thoughts of her possibly being a serial killer in secret crossed their minds before they dismissed it to being paranoid at the moment.

"Okay ,anybody got ideas to what the fuck is going on?"whispered Jason .Damian frowned and Tim shrugged,All eyes turned to Richard.

He smiled reassuringly Making sure he made eye contact with each person before answering ."I am not sure what's going on but what I do know is what is happening in my city which makes it my problem .I'm going to drive you guys back to Gotham".

"with what car Grayson"Damian was practically growling ,he spoke in his usual way of making a question sound like a statement .

Richard wasn't phased at all when he answered."I will rent one" He raised his hand to silence the onslaught of questions he was sure would come if he didn't."I have my wallet with me and I do know where to rent a car.".

The others wanted to argue but the thought off this strange epidemic only happening in Bludhaven was in a twisted way a relief .it would only be true if they returned to Gotham where it hopefully would be normal and if it wasn't ,Batman was there.

They placed their menus down and got up to leave but paused when Damian's tummy growled .This made them all realize they where hungry so they sat down.

Sure it wasn't a healthy breakfast but Richard knew his brothers needed the comfort that only ice-cream could bring .The previously depressing mood disappeared and was replaced with the usual arguing and throwing of ice-cream.

They where of course eventually kicked out after two warnings of no throwing Ice cream time because Jason dodge letting another customer take the hit and one 'accidental' hit to the managers face,Which no one owned up to performing the deed.

Jason grinned as they began walking to the restroom to clean up and couldn't help himself when he said "At least we don't have to pay".

Richard chuckled while Tim glared and Damian scowled.

Richard paused mid stride as he exited the Restroom causing A domino effect . He chuckled and continued walking till he stood just outside a store Damian followed .Tim who was standing next to Jason followed suit and took up the other side of Richard . Jason hung back . once Richard was done looking at whatever caught his eye they wandered around the mall for a while . suddenly Tim said "Wait ".The rest of his siblings came to a halt and looked at where he was pointing.A sign indicating the stores name "Best Buy".All eyes un concisely turned to Richard.

Richard who smiled and made sure his younger brothers where always in front of him was not very happy when Tim said "We should split up it will be quicker that way.".Richard was not happy but Tim always had a reason .Tim frowned when no one argued,He shook his head to clear it and continued " I was think we could get a Laptop,Some gadgets and maybe another set of clothes.I think the most important thing to get is the laptop,So we can research and see just how wide-spread this epidemic is .the rest are in case my hunch is correct."

"Okay"Said Richard who smiled fondly then sighed .They where probably gonna argue over the team noticed the way Richards shoulders slumped and so he decided to put him at ease at least a little bit."I can go with the Replacement to the Get the Laptop and Gadgets and you two get the clothes."said Jason in usual nonchalant tone.

"okay,we will meet you guys back here so don't leave the mall ".Richard turned and was about lead the way when Damian asked."Are you not going to ask them what size they ware ?".Richard shook his head ,"I already know,Now hurry up little D ".Damian huffed and followed Richard.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky making the road seem as if it were made of waves .Jason rolled down his window in the rental car to let the smoke from his cigarette out .He turned to see that the little ones had fallen asleep again and where using each other as makeshift pillows .He turned forward and took a drag of his cigarette.<p>

Richard flexed his hands on the wheel,hating how his hands always began cramping on the last stretch till they reached Gotham's outer city limits.

Jason noticed his brothers peculiar action and decided it was just nerves.

Once in Gotham Richard sighed relived at the site of familiar buildings he finally relaxed and closed his eyes for a brief second then glanced at the rear view mirror .then at the now sleeping jason he reached over and put out Jason's cigarette.

This was the first time Richard had any time himself .a normally two trip had taken four days due natures call and his brothers usual antics and that they where driving an old rental.

He frowned as thoughts of three days ago events came to mind.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Three days ago ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>They had stopped at a motel for the cheerfully lead them to the reception.A elderly woman sat behind the counter reading a was only one room left with a queen size were tired and ended up taking the room.<p>

Once in their room which looked more like a hunting cabin Jason flopped onto the smiled when it didn't feel like he had slammed into concrete but a marshmallow with a couple of rocks here and there with in went to began setting up the new laptop they had bought since none of Richards or Jason's credit cards had use all his money in his wallet to buy glanced around the room .The bathroom was directly opposite the moose head creep-ed him out it hung above the bed,If he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was staring at Tim who sat at the table on a chair that would allow him to watch the dropped his keys on the table and looked at his brothers to make sure they where alright and left.

He returned some time later to see Jason reclined hands folded behind his head on the bed while Damian scowled at him from where he sat on the duvet on the bed .Tim was now reading something on the Internet but glanced up when he heard the door."Grayson where have you been?"asked Smirked and raised the burger king take away bag he had hidden behind his back.

Tim frowned .Richard taped him on the head with his free hand and said "Turn that frown upside Down Timmy or else...".Richard words died off once he realized what Tim was looking at."Hypocrite"Said Jason with a smirk.

_**present day **_

Richard shook his head to clear his thoughts. After-all they where finally in the Gotham city or at least what should have been the Light turned Green he pressed the accelerate pedal. That is right,This place looked like Gotham in almost every way except for the turned left as another memory came to mind.

_**three days ago...**_

"you mean it's like that every where?" asked all sat around the table and where eating the Burgers apprehensively. Tim nodded He was unable to bring him self to say it."Let me get this 're saying Saying it's not just weird vill anymore but,Weird world " Said just Jason who fished the last of his fries. Damian folded his arms before asking "What is the plan of action?".

They sat for a while not saying anything.

"Well I am gonna hit the hay" said Jason breaking the tense silence and thus began a pillow fight of epic proportions of who would sleep where.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Present day<strong>_

* * *

><p>Richard then settled his gaze back on the road and the steadily growing gates of the manor as they approached them.<p>

It had taken them Four days when it could have been three to get to Gotham .Yet all Richard thought was that , every moment of having to stop for natures call and his brothers usual antics was worth the site of those gates which represented safety to him . Richard frowned , he felt as though something was wrong what exactly he did not know and decided to ignore it against his better judgement .Jason awoke at the sound of the gates opening .Richard laughed and motioned for him to wake up their sleeping brothers in the back.

Jason grinned at Richard who decided to play along with Jason's little plan . He watched Jason's fingers out the Corner of his eye as they counted down 1..2...3.

together they screamed and burst out laughing when Tim and Damian both screamed . As soon as they realized there was no real danger the fog sleep created faded and together they glared at Richard and Jason.

Richard parked outside the front steps .They all got out and stared at the front door .Richard clapped his hands together as he said " Okay,Shall we go say hi to Alfie and Bruce?".They didn't responded but followed when he began making his way to the door.

Before he could knock the door opened and on the other side stood Bruce who motioned for them to come in. Bruce's silence was he might be mad at them .They all (including Jason much to his siblings surprise)silently followed him to the sitting room and waited for the lecture . They sat down on the couch opposite Bruce who was about to began talking when the door flew open and a breathless teenage girl who Richard recognized stood in the door way catching her breath .

" That's him Bruce" She shouted pointing at Richard then pointed Jason."Why does he Have Rachel's hat".

Bruce asked " he is ? "

The girls mouth opened to reply but she was shoved out the way by another girl who was older and had long black hair tied into a ponytail with a side fringe .there was a white streak in her fringe .

"This them? " she asked while staring at them intensely.

Another girl stepped into the room wrapping her arms around the other two girls shoulders.

through clenched teeth the eldest one said "Yeah these are the guys who Broke into my apartment".

Richard glanced at his brothers giving them a look that stood for 'shut up and let me deal with it '.

"Look ,I'm sorry about that .Look you can have your stuff back-"

Damian interrupted" Then You can leave".

Bruce raised his hands to silence the girls before turning to the boys and asked "Why would they have to leave when they Live here ? ".

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 days earlier-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tina smiled at the sight of being in Gotham and sped up her bike . Rachel smiled at her little sisters not so suitable 'hooray were nearly there' .But remand behind her ,what had happened at her apartment 3 days ago still troubled her.<p>

How the guy with the superman hoodie managed to get in her apartment and not be a bat troubled her . She would have stayed and dealt with it on her own if it weren't for Bruce and Tina.

She couldn't wait to see the others who she knew would have gathered at the manor after hearing how someone broke into her apartment from Tina . She almost felt sorry for the superman fan but there was no way he was ordinary if he was able to get away from them.

The Gates opened automatically when they approached.

The girls got off their bikes and walked to the door which opened before Tina's hand touched it. Elfreda smiled warmly at them and closed the door behind them . They followed the elderly women who they viewed as a sort of grandmother .Elfreda led them to the entertainment room.

Brad Gordon wheeled towards them,looking intensely at them through his glasses ,worry was clear as day on his face .

Rachel lent forward and hugged the man she used to have a crush on in high school.

"hey Brady!" said Rachel once she released him from a bear hug.

"Hey Brad" said Tina finally caving in and accepting the hug he offered. "hey Guys" greeted brad once he released taping his chin thoughtfully he dropped the hand and informed them."Jane said she would come sometime tomorrow".

Brad then wheeled to a coffee table where Elfreda ,their trusty butler was setting out walked in and smiled at his girls," did you guys get here?".

Elfreda left to fetch more tea.

"Hey" chorused his daughters .

Rachel answered " Just now ".

Brad grinned "You're just in time to hear them tell us about their epic chase!".Bruce frowned "What chase?".

Brads look of 'oh crap' told Bruce all he needed to know .Bruce sat beside Tina before he calmly asked "Mind starting from the beginning?".

"Not at all"Said Tina enthusiastically always ready to tell giggled at her sisters adorable quirk.

Tina charged into telling the tale with gusto.

"it all began three nights ago."

brad winced at the bat-glare he continued oblivious to the exchange ,"Rachel and I had just got where at the door when we heard a rather loud we heard some crazy laughter"

Rachel interrupted ,"Don't worry Bruce it wasn't Joker crazy ".Rachel gestured for Tina to continue and did"So any way,Rachel goes all Kung fu and kicks the door open.I then was checking the kitchen while Rachel checked behind the couch.".

Elfreda entered holding tea-cup which she handed to Bruce and asked "Why the couch ?".

Rachel laughed as a separate memory came to mind and answered "Don't ask why the couch 's a rather long story involving a penguin ,the animal not the villain ."

Tina nodded and once again launched into the story."Okay .So there we are looking around when all of a sudden we hear someone running towards guy halted at the passage entry way and just stared at in a perverted way it was like he was assessing us..."Tina grew silent her thoughts suddenly becoming more important than telling the story.

Bruce,Elfreda and Brad looked worriedly at Rachel for swiftly took over the story telling,"The guy was wearing a Superman hoodie that was too big for him also he wore My Sunglasses ! .oh ,and his hair slightly on the long side .Any way on with the story .He ran and we chased him all the way to Haven Mall ,.. where we lost track of him in the crowed ".

Bruce frowned at how some civilian had out witted his daughters.

Rachel leaned against Bruce who now sat beside her and dramatically said "I had to run down three flights off stairs.".

"No way"said Brad and as an after thought"And he kept running?"

"like his life depended on it.".

Bruce nodded thoughtfully."Did you guys mange to get any of the tapes ".

Rachel nodded her nodded and he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Tina dug in her bag and handed Bruce the apartment lobby tapes and hallway tapes -these where from their own security measures of course -they did not have any stairway cameras.

Tina yawned loudly .She covering her mouth with a hand .Bruce sighed and said "Okay we will deal with this in the morning .off to bed you two".

They nodded and went to bed.

Bruce,Brad and Elfreda shared looks of concern.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-present day-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What?"Yelled Tim.<p>

Jason Laughed and said bitterly "We were gone 4 bloody days and you already replaced us?".

The silence that followed was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

A cheerful voice broke it as if it were glass "Who wants tea?" . The owner the voice was an elderly woman carrying a tea set in.

"Oh my God" Muttered Tim. When an elderly woman entered the room . She wore a suit. The woman said "Why thank you dear but I prefer Elfreda".

Richard screamed a long horrified scream which he snapped out of once Jason who was laughing now punched realizing he was gaping like a fish out off water quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Elfreda was offended by The other boys Response and said "I'm not that old,Honestly you kids today."

Richard shook his head and said "Jason. slap me I think there's something wrong with me".

Damian huffed and muttered "You only noticing that now".

Tim having stumbled on another alarming fact which he intended to share with his siblings alone .Tim tapped out morse code on the arm rest "_We need to get out of here"_ hearing the message made Richard truly aware that he was now the one his brothers could,would turn need to regroup and dig up info on these people before confronting confidence he did not feel but easily expressed when he spoke"Sorry we clearly have the wrong house and that seems to happen to us a lot lately"He looked apologetically at the eldest girl before continuing ,"So we will just give you back your stuff and be on our way. ".

Elfreda placed the tea set down and gestured at a couch indicating to girls that she wanted them to sit down .Elfreda nodded in approval when they did before asking the boys "How many sugars?".

Tim glared at his brothers and shook his head,They listened to his silent plead and in their own ways said 'none'.

Elfreda left to go attend to her other duties . Bruce then spoke " we would like answers".

Rachel sighed and leaned forward and introduced herself "Hey. I am Rachel "She pointed at her sisters on either side of her when mentioned" That's Tina and this is Jane".

Richard smiled so broadly his brothers almost believed it was real .Richard did the introductions next "I'm Richard the little one next me is Timothy and the other little one beside Tim is Damian and finally the one on my left is Jason".

Bruce nodded "You already seem to know my name so we will skip to the important question why did you break in to my daughter's apartment?".

They all couldn't help but flinch at the question,when he said daughter .

Richard didn't answer .What could he say .

Jason seeing his brothers distress decided there and then enough was enough they where getting the fuck out of weirdvill.

He rose to his feet and said."Look Mr. Wayne he said he was sorry and we already said that we would give the stuff back so lay off already."

With that he removed the cap and tossed it at Bruce and began walking to the door . Richard quickly removed the shades from his pocket and placed it on the table before grabbing one hand each of Tim and Damian.

"Watch it " Snarled A guy in a wheel chair who Jason almost walked into . Richard tugged the boys hands for them to follow him to Jason's side . The guy in the wheel chair studied them his eyes grew wide when he looked at Jason. Jason frowned then instantly clamped a hand over his white streak .Richard realizing that everything was falling apart stepped protectively in front of his brothers.

He glared at the man who looked like their Bruce but wasn't actually . His voice was deadly low when he spoke."Back off ".

Bruce raised his hands the universal sign of 'I mean no harm'.The brothers where now backed up in a corner of the elaborate room much to their annoyance .Tim remembering a very important fact that would work in their favor came up with a plan and tapped Morse code with his foot and making it look like a nervous reaction."They think we are civilians Let's use it to our advantage ".The others Changed their stances to match the role Tim recommended.

* * *

><p>-2 days earlier -<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce taped the video tape against his palm and stated lets see if we can find out who mystery man is . Is this all of that days tapes".<p>

"yep" said Tina.

They descended down to the batcave once tea was all held their breath in anticipation as Bruce put the tape in and glared when the loading bar appeared.

Bruce rolled his chair out the way so they could all stand and watch over Brads shoulder.

Brad wheeled forward and began playing the watched as the kid they nick named superfan ran out the door followed by Rachel and sped up the hall way tape and stopped when he saw a man and two boys follow him out her apartment door . The smallest one paused to pick something off the floor.

"That's my cap " Rachel exclaimed pointing at the man..

"oh my " said Elfreda. Once that particular tape ended . Rachel having come out of her daze said."Does this mean that there where not one but four people in my apartment!".

Bruce nodded gravely,"appears so,Don't worry well catch them . Did they take anything besides your cap and sunglasses?".

Rachel thought about it and frowned as she answered "no,they didn't which is really weird cause that makes them even more suspicious ".

Tina tilted her head which rested on her hand. She frowned and asked "Brad do you think you could enhance and see what the little one picked up?".

Brad grinned "Yep!".After a lot of clicks and several different buttons they stared at the focused picture of the kids hand. Rachel's mouth hung open in dis belief .Brad chuckled without humor before saying "well guess we don't have to wonder how they got in ".

Rachel shook her head in dismay and with her heart pounding she reached into her pocket,Her only set of keys was in her pocket so how?".

They all stared at the still photo deep in thought when the sound of a motor bike drew their minds away from morbid thoughts . Brad turned of the tape before joining the others in greeting Jane.

* * *

><p>To be continued ...<p>

* * *

><p>thx for reading<p>

and any none hurtful reviews are welcome :)

please no hurtful reviews , they ,well ...hurt .


End file.
